Incerteza
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: NaruxSasu - Primeira FanFic Yaoi que eu escrevi.


xXx

NaruxSasu

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus companheiros não me pertencem, mas bem que eu queria um Uchiha pra mim...

xXx

**Incerteza**

– Naruto... – Ele disse, enquanto caminhava em passos rápidos, e um leve sorriso surgia em sua face. Ele procurara esconder, de alguma forma, o que realmente sentia por seu companheiro de equipe, achando que não seria correspondido, mas agora, talvez não fosse assim. Ele tinha mais confiança.

– Sasuke! – O outro o chamara, talvez tentando atrair a atenção do Uchiha, enquanto dava alguns passos em direção ao mesmo. Não sabia o que o motivara a fazer isso, nem ao menos sabia o que fora fazer ali. Estava confuso, não entendia seus sentimentos.

– Ah, é só você. – Sua voz expressava algum desinteresse, mesmo que ele não sentisse isso. Sentou-se, então, sobre o chão de terra molhada; havia chovido por ali. Algumas folhas de árvores encobriam pequenas pedras e os troncos das mesmas, que provocavam uma pequena escuridão no local, completavam a paisagem que Sasuke via.

– Não fale desse modo! – A voz de Naruto se alteou ao pronunciar tais palavras. – Você me... Nos deixou preocupados! – Ele deu mais alguns passos, sentando-se ao lado do outro enquanto fixava os olhos azuis nos olhos negros do Uchiha.

– Você foi um dos que mais ficou preocupado, pelo que parece. – Sasuke mantinha sua calma, tentando não ser muito apressado, tentando não demonstrar nada a ele. Tentando... Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria agüentar.

– Não é verdade! Sakura-chan também se preocupa com você! – Não entendia o que o fazia agir assim. Não pensava no que falava, simplesmente as palavras desgrudavam-se de seus lábios e chegavam aos ouvidos do garoto de cabelos escuros à sua direita.

– Ela não veio me procurar, não é mesmo? Acho que se ela se preocupasse tanto assim, teria vindo junto com você, Naruto. – Aqueles olhos azuis tinham algo, talvez algum magnetismo, que fazia com que Sasuke não quisesse desviar o olhar.

– Humph! – Reclamou, após algum tempo, obviamente sem uma resposta. Virou o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, emburrado.

– Não mudou... – Sasuke sorriu, segurando o riso. Talvez não fosse adequado. Mas, o quê seria adequado para uma situação dessas? Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, falar... Não sabia de mais nada.

– É, talvez não tenha mudado mesmo. – Respondeu, tão baixo que Sasuke quase não ouviu. Reabriu os olhos, mantendo os braços cruzados e voltando a olhá-lo. – Mas, porquê voltou, Sasuke?

– Você não irá querer saber. – Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado e ele desviou o olhar do garoto loiro e levou-o ao chão, próximo a onde sua mão se apoiava.

– Vou sim. Fale. – Talvez ele já soubesse. Sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, seu rosto arder levemente... Mas não entendia ainda.

– Okay... – Disse, em voz baixa, respirando fundo em seguida. Devia estar preparado para qualquer resposta que pudesse receber._"Vai..."_, pensou. – Eu... Gosto de você...

– O quê!? – Ele, então, compreendeu. Sentia o mesmo, apesar de não querer admitir. Sakura havia sido somente uma desculpa, ele não gostava tanto dela como achava. Agora ele entendia. Todas as vezes que tentava chamar a atenção dele, era somente por causa daquele sentimento. Queria ser notado, queria que ele visse.

– O que você ouviu, Naruto. – Abaixou sua face, a insegurança tomando conta dele, o medo de uma resposta negativa passando por cada parte de seu corpo. – Não irá dizer nada?

– Anh... – Ele corou, mas não desviou o olhar, como o outro fizera. Manteve-se firme, olhando-o, apesar de não querer isso. – É... Eu... Também... – Sua mão procurava pela dele, tateando pelo chão, às cegas. Encontrou-a com um pouco de dificuldade e a segurou. Sentiu a mão de Sasuke fechar-se por sobre a sua, enquanto o mesmo virava sua face para Naruto.

– Sério? – Era... Estranho. Nunca havia ficado com Naruto sem que houvessem brigas entre os dois. Tentativas de chamar a atenção... Tentativas que, agora ele via, deram certo.

– Sim. – Sua voz era firme. Ele a forçava a ser. Transmitia um pouco de segurança, segurança que ele não tinha. Deslocou o corpo mais para perto de Sasuke, ainda sentado.

– Anh... Anh... – Ele procurava algo para dizer, mas as palavras não vinham. Simplesmente, haviam abandonado-o. Viu quando seu outro braço levantou-se e dirigiu-se à face de Naruto, puxando-a para próximo à sua. Aproximou-a da dele, e logo os lábios dos dois se encontraram, fazendo com que a distância entre eles fosse extinta.

xXx

Foi a primeira Fic Yaoi que eu escrevi na minha vida, então não sei se ficou boa.

Dark Amane Misa

xXx


End file.
